


Dancing Fingers

by happygowriting



Series: The Fransom Files [11]
Category: Endings Beginnings (2019), Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Ransom Drysdale - Freeform, frank endings beginnings, fransom, knivesout - Freeform, piano planning, the fransom files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28643667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happygowriting/pseuds/happygowriting
Summary: follow me on tumblr!
Relationships: Ransom Drysdale/Frank (Endings Beginnings)
Series: The Fransom Files [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098836
Kudos: 2





	Dancing Fingers

**Author's Note:**

> [follow me on tumblr!](https://happygowriting.tumblr.com/)

It was a quiet evening, one that they hadn’t had in a while. They were stretched out on the couch, Frank curled up in the corner with Ransom laying with his head in his lap. Frank’s fingers were absentmindedly running through Ransom’s hair as they laid around. They didn’t get many moments like this so they were trying to soak up as much of it as they could and enjoy it while it lasted. 

“Play me something.” Frank’s voice was soft, matching the moment.

Ransom scoffs, a playful roll of his eyes as he looks up at Frank. “Why?”

“Because I like it. I like the way your fingers dance across the keys and make music. Almost like the way your fingers dance across my skin.” Frank murmurs, a slightly cocky grin on his face as he looks down at Ransom. He leans down and presses a soft kiss to his forehead. “Please? For me?”

Ransom lets out a soft groan but slowly drags himself up, he could never say no to Frank. He gives him a look that says he’s lucky he loves him before he stands and crosses the room. He lifts the lid to the piano and sits down, brushing his fingers across the keys. Nobody knew that Ransom could play the piano, it was a well kept secret, but Frank knew because Frank knew everything.

It wasn’t something Ransom really liked to do, as a child he had been forced to take lessons and learn because it was classy to know how to play it. He glances over at Frank, a smile tugging on his lips as he starts to press the notes, playing them in order to create the music that Frank loved so much. 

They both had their guilty pleasures. Ransom enjoyed hearing Frank read him books and Frank, he liked this. He liked to hear the music that Ransom could make with his fingers and a couple of keys. Ransom watches Frank for a few moments before he turns his attention to the piano and plays a list of Frank’s favorite songs.


End file.
